God of War: In the Beginning
by darthritter86
Summary: Follow a young son of Zeus as he go out on his first adventure. But with unknown villain and the mighty Persian Empire as his opponent, can this inexperience Kratos truly find victory? Read and find out. Rated high Teen for room to grow.


Note: Ok...this is my first GoW fic, so I'd love to hear some feedback. Read & Review!

Disclaimer: Do I look like Sony Computer Entertainment? Specifically the Santa Monica division?? That's right, I don't own God of War...so don't sue me!!

* * *

In the fifth century before our Lord's birth, Persia ruled Asia Minor with cold iron fist and aimed to stretched it's sidious fingers further. The Greece's sister cities in Ionia rose up in against the tyrant rule of the Persians, spearheaded by their new leader Aristagoras. With their revolution on the line, Aristagoras ventured to the greater Greek city-states in hopes of gathering aid and fresh men.

Aristagoras journeyed to Athens and won troops. He journeyed to Eretria and won ships for transport. He journeyed to Sparta...won spite. King Cleomenes, master of all Spartan warriors, found Persia too massive and it's heart to deep in land for a successful pre-emptive attack. In Cleomenes mind, Sparta could herself in a drawn out conflict with no hopes of winning. Aristagoras was upset, to say the least, however he accepted the king's decision and left with his Eratrian and Athenian allies back to the battle.

The Greeks lost.

The Persian Empire had came down on the Ionia revolution with it's full knuckle, crashing city after revolting city. Aristagoras, despite his new allied army, was defeated the Persian response and he fled the movement he had so "rightfully" started. The Greek rebel leader's where abouts are still unknown... ...

With the Revolt fully dismembered and dead, Persia's king Darius the first found the greater Greek cities to be a new thorn in his side. His declaration to his governors, or satraps, across the Empire was this, "Our goal is but one... ... Extinguish this threat to our country and punish the Greeks!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daybreak for Sparta. The morning sun was rising over eastern edge of the gargantuan, tin colored walls surrounding the Greek city, holding her splendor from the rest world. Rays of light danced down the narrow streets and up to high reaching home tops. Sparta's residents were slowly exiting from Morpheus' grip and prepare for another day in their warrior life-style. Rise with the sun, get the piss beating out of you, and go back to the bed feeling like hell...that's the Spartan way.

Sitting atop the protecting walls, several recently graduated soldiers were thankful that with they exempt from such practices. These soldiers piled around, telling stories of former mentors and bragging about old training wounds. Everyone was having a grand laugh...all expect one. Off the side, leaning at the edge of the wall, a lone youth watched over the outer lands.

With his spear at his side and a bronze helmet sitting in front, the lone soldier couldn't have been older than eighteen years of age, but his height of almost seven feet would fool most of elder age. This youth spotted an almost completely bald head, save for his eyebrows, creating a near-phallic symbol from his top of armor and red robes to high reach of his skull. As all at this young age, the soldier had a look of confidence in his eyes as stared over the landscape.

"Can't you pretend to be sociable, Kratos?" The young soldier twisted around and found his fellow youth, with short blond hair and a sly smirk, "The whole world isn't going to attack when your back's turned!!"

"Zelus..." Kratos glared as his tone sunk low, "...will you never figure that your large mouth might get you **stabbed** someday..."

"Only if...your the one holding the knife...dear Kratos..."

The two Spartans exchanged a mean look, though, after a second the hostilities turned to upward into joyful grins on both the warrior's faces. The bald head soldier was the first to let out a loud laugh, with Zelus following suit. The blond Spartan grabbed his friend about his neck in a mock-choke as Kratos shot a fake jab into Zelus' stomach. Such is male bonding...make-believe threats and pretend fights.

"Ha ha!! Zelus, what would you do if actual had to fight me?!!" The taller Spartan posed with smile and small jerk to his friend's shoulder.

"Ahh!! Come on!! Your not that much stronger then me!!" The blond retorted, retaking his early smirk. Kratos quickly countered the statement by grasping the soldier's shoulder and twisting his arm with the other, "OW!! OW!!!! ALRIGHT!! YOU **MASSIVELY** STRONGER!!!!"

"The only way to put you back in place...pain!" Kratos released his fellow Spartan and grinned at the blond.

"You know, pain is a sensible voice to listen to." Zelus called back as nursed the new ache in his arm, "Step on a stone, you put on sandals. Get scrapped by the branch, you place a bandage are you cut. Pain is the careful watcher of our bodies' health!"

"Pain is just a loud yelping dog!" The bald soldier replied sagely/cocky tone, "You only listen to his because it is the only sound to penetrate your thick head!!" Zelus narrowed his eyes at the Spartan as Kratos bark a laugh.

"Your bitch of mother sure brought up an arrogant ass, Kratos-"

"WHAT IS THIS DAWDLING ABOUT??!!!!" Zelus' words were cut short by the shouting of older soldier with dark beard. He wore similar robes and armor as the rest of the soldiers, but his bronze helmet bore a crest of blood red horse hair, succeeding his height above all of them, "YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR MEN!! YOU ACT MORE LIKE WOMEN IN THE MARKET, WITH YOUR GOSSIP AND YOUR GIGGLING FACES!!!!"

The beard superior marched up to Kratos and Zelus as the two tensed up into straight stance. After eying both the younger soldiers with raised brow and a sneer, the man turned his attentions to the bald Spartan... ...

"YOU!!! What are you doing without your **HELMET**!!!!!"

"Sir! I was feeling hot, sir!!" Kratos responded dutifully, straining his sight not to look into higher officer's eyes.

"'Hot'?" The word left the beard superior's tongue as he wood a foreign language.

"Yes, sir! Hot..." The man leaned forward, push his bronze covered face right up to Kratos'.

"...The only time you should feel abnormally heated, eiren, is when Helios himself is pissing on your neck..."

"Yes, sir! I understand sir!"

"...Good..." The beard superior stepped back and addressed all the Spartans present, "Your duty here is one of the most important assignment you _baby soldiers_ will get before your really introduction into the proud Spartan Army!!" The man looked to Zelus, "Some of you can count on a promising future. Full citizenship...maybe even joining the ranks of the Hippeis..." Zelus smile slightly at words as the higher officer turned to Kratos once again, "Some...of you...have little if **any** prospects in our the Army..."

Kratos felt edges of his lips turn downward as the beard man finished. The memory of what had transpired...the shame the young Spartan experienced...the shame of his mother... ... The bald soldier pushed the thought aside and glared forward, determined not to let his past govern him, as the superior turned and walked away.

"Kratos...his just some ass the Army placed in charge..." Zelus said to lighten his friends determine, "He would never what actually happened during training."

"I don't need your pity, Zelus. So shut up."

Kratos retort was flat and to the point as he turned to the edge of the wall that held his bronze head cover. Slipping the helmet on, the bald soldier stared out across landscape before him. Zelus sighed seeing his friend retake his early position, now with a even colder shoulder.

"YOU LOWSOME SACK OF WORMS!!!" The voice higher officer bellowed across the air. Zelus and Kratos twisted head around to see the beard surpeior from before putting down a few more troops further down the wall, "YOU THINK CAN BRING YOUR LUNCH HERE!!! WHAT IF THE ENEMY ATTACK?!!!! HERE YOU ARE, **WEAPONLESS**, CHEWING ON-"

The man's words were suddenly cut off when giant rock slammed into the officer's head at a tremendous speed, shearing his block clear off his shoulders. The Spartans watched in horror as the headless superior fell to his knees, blood squirting from his open neck. Many of the soldiers dropped to the ground, Kratos and Zelus among them, as awestruck few looked foolishly look for the source of the enormous flying boulder.

"Catapult?!!" Zelus questioned a standing soldier near his position.

"No...there's nothing!!" The Spartan replied as he eye speedily surveyed the area, "No opposing forces, no c-AAAHAHH!!!!!!"

The soldier was interrupted as he flew straight up over the wall and out of the city. Kratos and Zelus pushed their heads of edge to watch the soldier fly higher and higher into the sky...as pair of behemoth wings carried the young man up. The screams of the soldier continued, much more faint from his height in the air. Then he fell... ...

The great wings arched around, twisting it's form to such that the two Spartans could manage a look at the creature. The wings lead to a hairy body, with a set of talons that would seem to fit a lion more than a bird. A long tail of golden feathers trailed behind the monster with spots of green appear down it's length. It's head, the most terrifying figure of the beast, was that of dog's...black with long tongue pulling out the side of sizable jaws.

The monster swoop down to the earth, hover a few seconds along the ground as it took hold a large boulder. With a couple beats of it's great wings, the beast was up in the sky again and head for Zelus' and Kratos' position. The blond Spartan gasped and grab his helmet, quickly place is over his head... ...

"What madness is this!!" Zelus called to anyone who would have the sense about them, someone who wasn't seen the same demon that attacking Sparta. He didn't get a response.

Kratos glared at the beast as it zoomed towards them. Determine not to let his fears governor him, the young Spartan took up his spear in hand and latched his shield to arm. Standing to full erect, Kratos faced the coming monster with is weapon held high and bellowed a blood cry to the winged creature. Zelus looked to the bald soldier in an awe filled stupor, the act was equally courageous as it was utterly idiotic!

The other Spartans upon the wall, though, saw the act in different light, one of duty and bravery. Many of them followed Kratos example and picked up their own arms, sword, spear, bow and arrow, facing the coming demon with rebel yells. Zelus turned his head about him. Watching his fellow soldiers screaming and waving their spears over head, the blond haired Spartan gritted his teeth, grabbed his bow, and stood up in a stance against the fly beast...cursing himself for his stupidity.

"Hold until the dark thing nears!!" One the Spartans exclaimed across the wall.

"Strike at the head or heart!! Fall it quickly!!!" Bellowed another soldier.

"It's nice to see that everyone has _experience_ fighting monsters!!" Zelus said in retort to his friend, pulling back his bowstring. Kratos let out a snicker at the remark.

The creature was only a small ways from the wall, holding the large boulder in it's claws back to it's ranks. With mighty throw, the rock flung from the beast's feet towards Kratos and Zelus position. With a gasp, Zelus leaped and knocked the bald Spartan to the ground as the boulder sailed over head. A few seconds later, the winged beast zoomed past the two's heads, grasping another Spartan along the way.

In much of the same action as before, the demon carried the soldier over the city before dropping him to the city below. Zelus jumped up and took aim at the creature, letting his arrow fly along with a yell. Several other followed suit, until a fury of missiles rocketed to towards the monster. The creature speedily veer off, turning up and fly out the reach of the arrows.

In a great horizontal arch, the winged beast twist about in the air and made another run at the Spartans wall. Upon seen the attack, many of the soldiers ran out of reach of the creature...save one. Kratos, pighead and pissed, stood in his spot as the demon raced towards him, spear held high in a heroic pose.

"Kratos, you stubborn ass!!! MOVE!!!!" Zelus called to the young Spartan from down the wall.

The bald soldier, however, paid him no mind. He glared at the coming monster, tightening his grip and sneering his lip. The beast pushed it's claws out in front of itself, throwing it's wings up to slow it's course, black mist streaming from it's breath. The claws slammed into Kratos, hitting the Spartan's shield with spark fly ever which way. Kratos let his hand do the thinking, thrusting the spear into the demon's chest as it pushed him off the wall.

The young Spartan sailed through the air, the sight of the beast zooming away from him as he fell backwards. Kratos' felt like feather on the winds, drifting about without any command over direction, as gravity appeared to cease it's pull on him. After an eternity of weightless dropping, Kratos' back hit the long and flat surface of what he could only assume was a floor.

With air refilling his lungs, the bald soldier pushed himself up into a sitting position to survey his new surroundings. Kratos found himself in a great, rectangular room with black marble floor that shone in faint light of the chamber. Massive pillars lined the walls of the room, holding up the tall ceiling and reducing the young Spartan's size to that of an ants. At the end of the chamber stood a statue atop a procession of stairs. The statue was fashioned after a great muscular man with a fierce beard. In one of the man's hands there held a large wooden club and tied around his shoulders was the skin of lion.

"The Temple of Heracles..." Kratos whispered to himself, pushing his body up into a stance.

Looking up, the Spartan found a enormous hole to which he must have fell through. The Temple of Heracles was indeed close to his post on the wall...though some distance below...which would explain the ache of his whole body. Pushing the pain out of mind, Kratos walked over the statue of the great hero. Looking to his eyes as the statue looked up to his heavenly father, Zeus, the young Spartan felt a distinct sensation of simularity. A feeling of common origin, of equal paths. But could not every true Spartan say the same? The great hero's sons did built Sparta and the kings did claim direct linage to Heracles. Though...there was something more for Kratos... ...

The Spartan's contemplations were abruptly interrupted when a loud crash sounded from behind. Kratos turned and growled as the winged demon flailed about, snarling at the soldier. With the young Spartan's spear missing from the beast chest, Kratos was left weaponless in front the monster as it creeped towards him.

With barking scream, the creature speeded to the bald soldier with it's teeth bearing down. Kratos pivoted his torso to the side and rolled out of the demon's attack, moving next to it's head. Spring up, the Spartan sent a raw fist upper cut to the beast's jaw which, surprise, caused the great monster to step back a few treads. Acting on pure instinct and angry, Kratos throw his helmet from his head and swung it at the creature's face, strick the demon across the face. The hit stung the beast again...but it recover much quicker and swooped it's large wing around it, knocking the Spartan across the room.

Kratos sailed straight back and into the statue of Heracles, breaking the hero into a thousands piece. Dazed, but still conscious, the bald soldier picked himself up look at his enemy. The demon was striding to him, snapping it's jaws and scraping it's claws against the marble. Kratos look to his helmet...far off to the other side of the chamber... ...

The beast barked out another scream and raced to the young Spartan. Kratos looked desperately around, searching for some item to use for his last stand. An object came to mind, the soldier twist to find it. The statue's wood club!! With monster a few feet away, the young Spartan took hold of the club with both swung it with all his body. The club was much heavier than Kratos had to expected, though, the Spartan managed to pull the weapon up and around, hitting the beast directly in the temple.

The winged demon was sent roll uncontrollably to the side, stopping on it's back with it's claws flailing about the air. Kratos ran over the monster, club in tow, and heaved a finally blow to the beast's head. The creature's skull exploded under the club's weight and momentum, sending bloody, fleshy chunks aloud the young Spartan's face. With glare to the rest the body, Kratos watched the demon die.

The soldier threw the wood club down the floor and stepped back, wiping the gore from his face. With shaky breathe, Kratos let his rage wash out of him as he lick his previously clenching teeth. The demon was die. The young Spartan's thought's settled around this as his body eased down from the excitement.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"The Simurgh...has failed... ..."

Deep in a dark a confines of a great stone block chamber, a long square pool of golden glowing liquid illustrated Kratos victory over the winged demon. At the edge of the pool stood a tall figure dressed in a long white cloak, survey the image in the liquid. The entity's face, obscured by hood, projected a hiss... ...

"... ... Sparta will remain spared because of a **single** warrior... my plans of have changed because of a **single** warrior..." The figure eyes shone bright yellow from beneath it's inshadowed hood as it gritted it's teeth, "Who is this Spartan youth... ..."


End file.
